<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me who you are, i wanna know by sunglaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389462">tell me who you are, i wanna know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglaze/pseuds/sunglaze'>sunglaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Feelings, High School, I forgot how to tag, M/M, actually wholesome, soft, taegyu, there is not much to say, this is for the taegyuists, very open ended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglaze/pseuds/sunglaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beomgyu's idea of a crime is a bit different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me who you are, i wanna know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i honestly dont know what this is (pretend i dont say that with every fic i publish)</p><p>i have two wips but my mind got too invested in one scene that i found fitting for taegyu so i was like fine let's write it</p><p>title is from itzy's iD!</p><p>pls enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s half past eleven in the night when Taehyun walks out of the convenience store with a plastic bag dangling off his right arm, carrying two packets of instant ramen. Distracted by his phone, he doesn’t see the dark shadow looming over him.</p><p> </p><p>When he pockets his phone and looks up, he’s taken by surprise by the figure in front of him. The figure wears a cap, dramatically casting a shadow over his face. It’s a boy – around Taehyun’s height, if not around a few centimeters taller.</p><p> </p><p>The figure looks up, revealing his face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Choi Beomgyu. A guy in Taehyun’s school, the same year as him. He’s in the class next to Taehyun’s so they’ve never really talked to each other, but the latter has heard <em>a lot</em> about Choi Beomgyu. Of course, he would. The boy is talked about by every single soul in his school. He was charming and mischievous, and everyone was always on his side. From what Taehyun heard, he may be a rule breaker, but the guy always has good intentions. Maybe that’s why everyone likes him.</p><p> </p><p>But Taehyun never really bothered to look at Choi Beomgyu’s direction. A couple stories weren’t enough for him to pique interest in the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Until now, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu grins with that pretty smile of his, “Wanna commit a crime with me, pretty boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stares for a good moment. Then, he bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard that he has to curl up and hold his abdomen which is starting to hurt from laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu’s face is fast to shift into an expression of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun, with tears almost escaping his eyes, shakes his head, “Nothing, nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>He waves his hand around, “You just looked a bit too dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m serious, though.” Beomgyu frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Taehyun’s laughter dies down, but he still has to bite down his smiles. “Committing a crime?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Beomgyu shifts his position, “Not <em>exactly</em> a crime. I just need some help.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun tilts his head, “Why ask help from me?”</p><p> </p><p> “You’re the first person that I saw. Plus, I know you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but not <em>know</em> know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it counts.” Beomgyu simply shrugs, “I was gonna go alone, but along the way, I realized that it would be better if I took someone else. Then, I saw you come out of the store.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun crosses his arms in front of his chest, “What are you planning to do anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just needed to get something from the school.”</p><p> </p><p>“At midnight?” Taehyun raises his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Beomgyu nods, “That’s why it’s a crime, isn’t it? It would kinda be trespassing.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun laughs in amusement, “What are you going to get anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes Beomgyu a while to answer, as if he’s hesitating a bit. “A notebook.”</p><p> </p><p>“A notebook?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” The boy bends his head down. He was so confident earlier that Taehyun is a bit surprised at how meek the boy is starting to act.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Where do we go?”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu’s face lights up in an instant. He does a little cheer and pumps his fist. <em>Cute, </em>Taehyun thinks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu leads them to the school that’s a three-minute walk from the convenience store. In front of the school gates, there’s a janitor sweeping the leaves away.</p><p> </p><p>What a strange time to clean up.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun voices this out, “Why are they cleaning at this time of the day?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. They’re always outside around this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re always out and about at this time of the day? At school?” Taehyun looks at him pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” The boy exclaims, “I just like to take a stroll sometimes. To think.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your plan?” Taehyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a gate at the back that no one really passes through. We enter through that. The staffroom is the hard part – there might be one teacher staying there. I know Mr. Yoon likes to stay late, so we might need to watch out for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait. The staffroom? Why is your notebook <em>there?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu smiles sheepishly, “Ms. Hwang took it. I didn’t realize that she was reading over my shoulder when I was supposed to be doing the calculus exercises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Lead the way, Choi Beomgyu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They easily pass through the gate that Beomgyu mentioned. If Taehyun is going to be honest, he’s never seen that gate in all of his four years in that school. The gate has vines climbing over it, and it’s rusty at the sides.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu pushes the gate open and it makes a loud creaking sound. The two boys grimace and quickly scurry inside, hoping that no one heard them.</p><p> </p><p>They carefully make their way out of the rock pathway that leads to an opening that shows the school field. Thankfully, they don’t see anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys head to the building on their right where the staffroom is located. They keep their bodies low, just in case someone comes out of one of the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they find themselves in front of the staff room where the door is left a bit ajar. Beomgyu looks at Taehyun and presses his index finger against his pursed lips. Taehyun shakes his head at him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu peaks his through the gap of the door. His eyes widen and he quickly steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Yoon,” He says in a hurried but hushed voice, “But I think he’s asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun whispers, “Where’s Ms. Hwang’s desk?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Right beside Mr. Yoon’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun pinches the bridge of his nose. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry – I got this. Just keep watch outside in case anyone passes the hallway.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Beomgyu gets Taehyun’s grunt of acknowledgement, he stands up and squeezes himself through the gap of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun pauses. Why is he listening to Choi Beomgyu anyways? It’s not like he’s getting anything out of this. Still, it’s nice to do a good deed once in a while. But is it even a good deed if they’re sneaking into the school to take something they’re not supposed to?</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head to dismiss his thoughts and shifts his focus back to the eerie hallway. He tries to catch any sound of footsteps, but his surroundings stay silent.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun feels a brush of cold breath against his ear, “I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>He grasps his chest and almost jumps out of his skin, but he turns around and sees Beomgyu with a big smile of victory on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, “You startled me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“S’fine,” Taehyun waves it off, “We should get out before anyone sees us.”</p><p> </p><p>They tread the same path that they took on the way to the staffroom. They’re almost close to the opening that leads to the gate at the back of the building when they hear a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you!”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looks behind and sees a man waving a rake at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Run!”</p><p> </p><p>He feels Beomgyu tightly grabs his wrist, and he lets himself be pulled. His feet follow through as they stumble past the rock path and out the rusty gate. Beomgyu doesn’t let go – he runs and runs, and Taehyun follows.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re far from the school grounds, Beomgyu’s grip around Taehyun’s wrist loosens and they catch their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you made me run like that,” Taehyun sinks to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, again.” Beomgyu mutters breathlessly, “But thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for their rapid breaths to calm down. They sit side by side on the pavement, letting the silence of the night surround them.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu flips through his notebook. It has a hardbound black leather cover that has turned worn out over the years. It looks something close to a personal journal, Taehyun examines. The way Beomgyu holds it tells how much he treasures whatever’s written in it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you even keep in there?” Taehyun’s curiosity beats him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu snaps the book closed. “Just song lyrics... y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kang Taehyun,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty cool – maybe we should hang sometimes. I’ve never really talked to you in school.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun smiles softly, “You’re not so bad yourself, Choi Beomgyu. Maybe you can show me some of your lyrics one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re lucky, I might even sing them to you one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stands up from his position and offers a hand to Beomgyu. The boy takes it and pulls himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go now. It’s getting a bit late.” Beomgyu lets his hand fall to his sides, “Thanks for helping me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Beomgyu.”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu starts to head in the opposite direction, “You too, Taehyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Taehyun gets home, he boils a pot of water for the instant ramen and sits on the dining table. It’s only then that it dawns on him.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu called him <em>pretty.</em></p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, he sits in the silence of his home as his mouth hangs open in realization. Then, his expression crumples into a face of uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever that was, it’s for him to discover on another day.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun always thought that Choi Beomgyu is just another soul in passing – someone that he wouldn’t crash against. He knows too much about him that’s normal for a stranger with how much other people talk about the boy, but he’s certain that it’s not even a quarter of who Beomgyu really is. One day, he’ll be able to say that he <em>knows </em>Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he waits for the promise of another day with Beomgyu. And of course, for the song lyrics in the boy's journal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can anyone guess what's in the notebook heheh</p><p>also i'm gonna be honest i saw <a href="https://twitter.com/02sites/status/1302797282270642182?s=20">this edit</a> and thought wow wouldn't you commit a crime with him and my mind suddenly came up with this fic </p><p>feedback and kudos are very much appreciated!</p><p>find me on twt: @minizode :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>